The Wish Gun: Part 3 of 7 - No Place to Return Home
There are no plans for any of the Jonanthon Brandmeier Elementary School teachers or their claaamates to come back from a magical vortex, at not at some point. However, Wishaam has a back-up plan. "Do all of you out here in Wishville not listen to when Superintendent Broadrix will bring his boys back to Illinois?" asks Wishaam. Prof. Gunnington replies, "For the time being there is no truth about when the Brandmeier Elementary staff plan to rescue Mr. Broadrix, Mr. Sturm and their team of child genie wizards exploring and introducing many awesome paranormal spirits arriving in this bizarre world of wishing and imagination! Stop them from coming back to the JBES campus!" Wishaam, assisted by his arm-folding, speed gun-equipped supernatural sidekick ElectroGenie - a spirit created in the mystical genie pump lamp that flashes cryptic wish spells while pumping out fire and steam in the form of the electron tube - continues firing tiny wish bolts, zapping the genies into newer creatures. "Wishaam!" he shouts. ElectroGenie is anxious to bring back the first of many Brandmeier Elementary genie wizards in 20 or 30 to 50 years from now, regardless of whoever is in charge of running this futuristic educational institution for genie educators and explorers. "To capture and transform the genies of the 27th century," Wishaam reflects, "the entire team of teachers, headmasters and their 500-plus genie wizards that make up the Brandmeier Elementary School in their sixth year of existance as the genie exploration institution will begin their inaugural Wishville odyssey. "Let me tell you, ElectroGenie, how the 500-strong genie adventurers and researchers learning all about genies and the history of the jinn and the djinn at Brandmeier Elementary will engage in all areas of discover and supernatural and spiritual hardship. My secretly designed Wisher Monitor tracks down the formation of genies and how they possess the power to grant wishes and turn the many genie wizards into any object in any given year." Prof. Gunnington, the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School's notorious mad scientist and genie historian, is making his opinion concerning Wishville's fantasy creation and the many issues concerning wish creation and the exploration of strange lands where genie-changing villains and other jinns are in spiritual combat. "ElectroGenie! Wishaam! I have good news for all genie discoverers and their teachers! During the next several years, I will recruit new genie students across all classrooms throughout the Brandmeier Elementary campus in Chicago. As you and ElectroGenie know, there will be 500 jinn scholars participating in genie-oriented courses studying the history of jinns and how they embody the spiritual powers that be as Superintendent Broadrix will continue his expedition into the magical and astonishing world of granting their secret lifechanging wishes and beginning their respective journeys altogether." Prof. Gunnington then laughs a few times; and Wishaam is confident his annual 365-day genie-creation missions will bring expendature and curiosity during the next few centuries. "Wishaam," says ElectroGenie, "you are prepare to fire electro-magnetic bullets at the genie wizards in their first five years, having created life in Wishville." Wishaam replies, "For a djinn like me, wishing and guessing is essential to life-changing genie development. Gunnerian, the weidest pimp-gun genie, shoots down and receives wish dust-infused electrical teleportation bolts designed to grant these bizarre expedition missions and evolve into any given onject large and small. In the meantime, at a laboratory in Kapow Village, the genies wizards guide a super-teleporting genie mercenary named Prof. Kuhbomb - whose mission is to receive wishes to billions and billions of genie explorers visiting Kuhbomb Castle - and begin studying the creation of an entire new generation of top-secret paranormal spiritual villains emerging from various genie lamps and bottles. "I am Kuhbomb, the master of Kapow Village, where a whole new generation of genie-related supernatural worlds is about to be created today. "This is my secret research laboratory, where genie wizards study and investigate to create genies with astonshing electro-magical powers allowing them to change human beings of all ages into objects of strange and mystical battles. My mission: to continue assiting Wishaam, ElectroGenie, Principal Sturm, Superintendent Broadrix and Prof. Gunnington in new worlds of wonder and encouragement beyond their wildest dreams and ambitions. In the 27th century, Wishaam will start exploring new ways of investigating and exploring the world of the jinn in my power!"